everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Rose
Brian Rose is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Rose-Red from Snow White and Rose Red and goes to Ever After High. He has the ability to communicate with flowers and various forest creatures. He sides with the Royals because he accepts his destiny, as there is nothing wrong with it. Portrayal In English, Brian is portrayed by Parry Shen. Character Personality Brian is a really enthusiastic, funny and quick-witted person who likes to try anything new. He is very genuine with his mannerisms and talks very regal, but can also have a good time. With his keen sight, he can see far away and hit a target at a long distance range. Appearance Brian has brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with a red streak on the left side. His hair is in a short afro. Interests Brian can read between the lines of his fellow flowers. He has the ability to talk to flowers, predominately roses. He can sense what they're feeling at all times. He is also a great artist and takes pride in his artwork, not for praise but for the feel of stroking the paint on the canvas. He does horseback riding also. Fairy tale Relationships Family Brian is the son to Rose Red and her prince. He is distantly related to all of the Beauty's, such as Briar, Ilona and Rosabella Beauty. Friends He is best friends with Arthur Junne, going as far as to help him get together with a Muffy Muffington. Mentioned in his bio, Hunter Huntsman is one of his other good friends, also Ashlynn Ella. He thinks Cedar Wood is a great artist. Briar Beauty is a good friend too. Pet He has a pet horse named Rosario,who accompanies him to school on occasions. He has another pet named Guardinal, a gryphon that guards its magical fruit for its abilities. It can shrink and grow at will.[[Brian Rose's diary|Brian Rose's 'Signature - Royals' diary]] Romance Brian is currently dating Selena Fauna, a fairy important to the stories of many fairytales. They are seen as the perfect couple, both having similar interests. It was love at first sight for Brian, he instantly knew he had to woo her off her fairy wings. Both seem to be in tune with nature, as Selena sought out to save the Enchanted and Dark Forests all together. Timeline * Early May, 2015: Trademark is requested for Brian Rose. * May 20, 2015: Brian Rose's profile art is revealed. * May 20, 2015: Brian Rose makes his cartoon debut in "Selena's Tale: The Story of Royalty". * May 28, 2015: Brian Rose makes his diary debut in Selena Fauna's '''Signature - Royals' ''diary. * July 01, 2015: Brian Rose makes his book debut in "Brian Rose's Story". Gallery BrianRoseLegacyDayFA.png Brian Rose Art II.png Notes * Brian Rose shares a birthday with Nymphiana Mermaid. He also shares a birthday with his creator. References Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red